


Dat Time Has Past

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Erotica, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, Teasing, possessive, slow seduction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor Krum marvels over what time can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Time Has Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron). Ron/Viktor is not a pairing I really gave much thought to, but after reading a sizzling scene in [Boys for Sale](http://solstice-muse.livejournal.com/24999.html) by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=solstice_fics)[**solstice_fics**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=solstice_fics) I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I therefore dedicate this to the brilliance that is Shari, for being my unintentional muse with this drabble:D

**Title:** Dat Time Has Past  
 **Summary:** Viktor Krum marvels over what time can change.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** light bondage  
 **Prompt:** Dreams  
 **Beta:** The wonderful [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=niko_hime)[**niko_hime**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=niko_hime).  
 **Author's Note:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron). Ron/Viktor is not a pairing I really gave much thought to, but after reading a sizzling scene in [Boys for Sale](http://solstice-muse.livejournal.com/24999.html) by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=solstice_fics)[**solstice_fics**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=solstice_fics) I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I therefore dedicate this to the brilliance that is Shari, for being my unintentional muse with this drabble:D

Dat Time Has Past

  
Viktor stood in awe at the sight before him; his eyes devouring every line, every detail. He stalked closer to where Ron lay waiting for him, naked from the waist up, his wrists securely bound to the headboard.

"It is funny the changes dat time can bring. There vas a time in my dreams ven Her-own-ninny vas all I could see."

Viktor pounced upon his prey, descending upon Ron's yielding lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. He delved deep into Ron's mouth, caressing every inch of it with his tongue.

Ron moaned and strained against his bonds, arching his body toward Viktor's until hard met hard. Viktor pulled away, his eyes blazing with fire and whispered huskily, "Dat time has past."


End file.
